


[ART] Listen to the rage of the people

by ravyn_ashling



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/pseuds/ravyn_ashling
Summary: Re-imagining Enjolras and Grantaire as modern-age rebels.





	

> _And as we listen to the rage of the people, I'll watch you stand up to fight - ready, though terrified, to stay by your side, offer to you my life._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! @ravynashling for general fannish fun, @ravynartling for more fan art. :)


End file.
